


Day two; Quarantine

by Poketrash48



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dehumanization, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketrash48/pseuds/Poketrash48
Summary: Day two of writers month! Hopefully as the month goes on I'll write longer works.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Day two; Quarantine

CW: Panic attack, dehumanization  
12-5 was the most social out of the group of test subjects; constantly talking, giving hugs, and sleeping right in the middle of the three other test subjects. The two lead scientists hated it. They’ve warned him, yelled, slapped, punched, kicked, and so much more to try and deter 12-5 from talking so much, but their tactics wouldn’t stick. One day, after one of the storage rooms was cleaned out, they scientists dragged 12-5 towards the closet, threw him in, and bolted the door shut.  


12-5 yelled and pounded on the door, begging to be let out and brought back to the normal holding cell. No one was permitted to open the door nor talk through it. 12-5 calmed down after a little while, he was curled up in the corner of the room, his head resting on his knees.  


Day two he tried to call out for people again. He almost tackled the hand that slipped food and a bottle of water through the slot of the door. He didn’t eat nor drink, he only yelled and cried for someone to let him out.  


Day three and four were a repeat or day two, only this time he caved in and ate what was provided.  


Day five was silent. No crying, no banging on the door, no talking to himself; nothing. He didn’t even react when food was pushed through the slot in the door.  


Day six was the same; silence.  


Day seven, a week of quarantine for 12-5 so that he would stop spreading the false hope of rescue to the other test subjects; he broke. He woke with a scream heard only in horror movies, then began to cry and scream to himself in the corner. The scientists watched as he began to shake and hyperventilate, yet they did nothing to help him. They watched 12-5 as he tried to break the door down, slamming shoulder first into the door over, and over, and over again. He screamed and begged to be let out, that he couldn’t breath in that room anymore.  


The scientists still sat and watched, forbidding any of their workers from going near 12-5’s room. They watched him grow more and more desperate for someone, anyone to let him out. He promised that he would listen to any and all instructions, that he would be quiet.  
The two scientists finally pried their eyes off the screen and went to get 12-5 out. They opened the door and 12-5’s eyes went wide, staring at the two like a deer in headlights.  


“Let’s go, and stay quiet.” One of the scientists said.  


“One word and you’re back in here another week, understand?” The other said. 12-5 nodded rapidly, hands over his mouth to seal any words that may try and slip out.  


He was led back to the main holding cell, the other test subjects all happy to have him back. They asked him question after question, but he didn’t speak, he didn’t make a sound. He was silent.


End file.
